Spotlight Diner
thumb|200px|Das Spotlight DinerDas Spotlight Diner ist ein Speiselokal in New York und taucht zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode der fünften Staffel, Liebe, Liebe, Liebe, auf. Ein Service des Lokals ist es, dass die Kellner für ihre Kunden singen. Allgemeines Der derzthumb|left|200px|Alltag im Spotligt Dinereitige Leiter des Lokals heißt Gunther und die Angestellten müssen Arbeitskleidung tragen: die der Frauen ist rot, die der Männer rot und schwarz. Vorkommen 'Liebe, Liebe, Liebe' thumb|Rachels erster TagRachel und Santana kommen in ihrer Arbeitskleidung im Diner an. Rachel hält es für einen Fehler dort zu arbeiten, doch Santana lässt nicht zu, dass sie einen Rückzieher macht, da sie Gunther, dem Chef, ihre linke Brust zeigen musste, damit sie ihr den Job besorgen konnte. Nach ein wenig Überzeuthumb|left|A Hard Day´s Nightgungsarbeit von Santana, sieht Rachel schließlich ein, dass es doch keine schlechte Idee ist im Diner zu arbeiten und eine positive Erfahrung sein könnte. Später performen die beiden gemeinsam mit dem restlichen Personal A Hard Day's Night und versuchen damit den Regisseur und Hauptdarsteller von "Funny Girl" zu beeindrucken. 'Tina in the Sky with Diamonds' thumb|Here Comes The SunSantana erzählt Rachel, dass sie einen Werbespot gedreht hat und zeigt ihr das Video dazu. Dani, die schon vor den beiden im Diner gearbeitet hat, wird vorgestellt und macht, als sie sich mit Santana darüber unterhält, einen Witz über ihre eigene Sexualität. Da Dani es liebt, die Sonne aufgehen zu sehen, lädt sie Santana ein, sich mit ihr gemeinsam den Sonnenaufgang anzusehen und die beiden singen Here Comes The Sun. Kurt wird ebenfalthumb|left|Applaus für Rachells Mitarbeiter im Spotlight Diner, seit ihn Vogue.com nicht mehr bezahlt und er, Rachel und Santana versprechen sich, dass sie für zwei Jahre auf jeden Fall in New York bleiben werden, egal was passiert. Später kommt Rupert Campion in das Lokal um einen Kuchen bei Rachel zu bestellen auf den sie schreiben lassen soll: "Glückwunsch, Rachel Berry, du bist Fanny Brice". Rachel ruft überglücklich durchs ganze Lokal, dass sie die Rolle hat und die Beleg- und Kundschaft freut sich und applaudiert für sie. 'Katy oder Gaga' thumb|Der EingangsbereichKurt kommt zu spät zu seiner Schicht und nachdem er von Rachel seine Schürze bekommen hat, erzählt er ihr, Dani und Santana, dass er eine Band gründen will, wobei Dani fragt, ob auch Mädchen erlaubt sind, was bejaht er, da er sowieso will, dass die drei mitmachen. Später bedient er einen Kunden, der, wie sich herausstellt, Elliott aka "Starchild" ist. Die beiden unterhalten sich, bis sie von Santana gestört werden, die Kurt sagt, dass er aufhören soll zu flirten und sich wieder an die Arbeit machen soll. 'Schluss mit Twerking' thumb|left|Rachel sieht Kurt zuKurt und Rachel arbeiten im Diner, wo er seinen Kollegen sein Tattoo zeigt und sie ihm dabei zusieht. 'Aufbruch' thumb|Piano ManKurt, Rachel und Santana arbeiten, während Blaine und Sam als Gäste im Lokal sind. Anschließend singt Blaine Piano Man, wobei die Beleg- und Kundschaft mitmacht. 'Falsche Freunde' thumb|left|Santana wird von der Kundin gerufenSantana hat gerade Schicht und wird von einer Kundin gerufen, die auf mexikanisch ihr Essen reklamiert, weil es zu kalt sei. Santana weist sie zum Einen darauf hin, dass sie englisch sprechen kann und zum Anderen, dass Dampf aus ihthumb|Santana beschwert sich bei Rachelrem Essen steigt. Sie gibt aber schlussendlich nach und nimmt es wieder mit. Santana beschwert sich bei Rachel, dass sie den Job hasst, da er nicht da ist was sie erwartet hat und Rachel bietet ihr deswegen zur Aufmunterung eine Stelle als Hintergrundmodel für das New York-Magazine-Cover an, welches dafür gedacht ist, um die Leute mit ihr als Fanny Brice vertraut zu machen. Santana nimmt dankend an und lässt sie wissen, dass sie eine wirklich gute Freundin ist, bevor sie der Kundin ihr Essen bringt. 'Trio' thumb|left|GloriaRachel, Santana und Kurt sind im Diner, als Ronny Rachel mitteilt, dass sich ein Kunde einen Song zum Geburtstag seiner Frau, Gloria, wünscht. Santana meint, dass sie das, obwohl sie gerade schichtfrei hat, übernimmt und Elliott sie im Hintergrund unterstüzten soll. Doch Rachel lässt sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln und die drei performen mit den anderen Mitarbeitern Gloria, während Kurt seinen Mitbewohnerinnen dabei zusieht, wie sie um Elliott kämpfen. 'Die Stadt der Engel' thumb|LogoKurt, Rachel und Santana arbeiten im Spotlight Diner, wo er ihnen von der Niederlage der New Directions bei den Nationals erzählt und dass Sue den Glee Club deswegen aufgelöst hat. '100' In ihrer Webshow "Fondue For Two" fragt Brittany Rachel nach ihren Aktivitäten in New York aus, darunter, dass sie Vollzeitkellnerin im Spotlight Diner ist und ob es von ihr dann nicht unverantwortlich sei, trotz ihrer vielen Verpflichtungen New York zu verlassen, nur weil der Glee Club aufgelöst wird. 'New Directions' thumb|left|Tina, Artie und Mike im DinerTina wird versehentlich von Sam mit einer Trophäe k.o. geschlagen, weshalb sie in eine Fantasiewelt abdriftet, welche thumb|Mercedes, Blaine, Brittany, Kurt und Noah im Dinerähnlich der Sitcom "Friends" ist und "Chums" heißt. Sie sieht sich als die Protagnistin, Rachel Green und arbeitet und wohnt nicht nur mit ihren Freunden, Artie, thumb|left|Puck, Kurt, Rachel, Sam und Santana im DinerBlaine, Kurt, Rachel, Sam und Santana zusammen im Bushwick-Apartment, sondern arbeitet mit ihnen auch im Spotlight Diner. Während ihrer Schicht taucht auf einmal Mike, der ebenfalls dort zu arbeiten scheint, auf und erzählt, dass er unter anderem deswegen hier ist, weil er Tina zurück gewinnen und Obdachlosen das Tanzen beibringen will. Zur Unterstützung hat er ein paar Freunde mitgebracht, woraufhin Brittany, Mercedes und Puck auftauchen und ebenfalls die Arbeitskleidung des Diners tragen. 'Premiere' thumb|Das Diner von außenKurt hat Schicht und will die Bestellungen von Mercedes und Sam aufnehmen, doch da Sam überteuerte Dinge, die sie nicht mal haben, bestellt, um Mercedes zu beeindrucken, widmet Kurt sich Artie und seiner Begleitung, Julie. Er bringt sie zu ihrem Platz und will ihre Bestellungen aufnehmen, doch Artie ist wegen seiner Geschlechtskrankheit derart abgelenkt, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen kann und Kurt wegschickt, um mit Julie unter vier Augen zu reden. Des Weiteren wird ein Geburtstag im Diner gefeiert. 'Plan B' thumb|left|Der PlatzDas Spotlight Diner hat aufgrund von Rachels Broadwayerfolg einen Platz für sie eingerichtet, wo Bilder und Blumen stehen und auf dem sie unterschreibt. Danach trifft sich Rachel mit Sidney im Diner und erzählt ihm, um ein Vorsprechen für eine TV-Serie wahrzunehmen, dass sie sich ein wenig krank fühlt, was ihn schockt, dass sie es sich nicht leisten können, eine Show auszusetzen. Später hat Santana Schicht, wenn Mercedes zu ihr kommt und ihr einen Vertrag hinhält, den sie unterschreiben soll, damit sie an ihrem Duett arbeiten können. Sie zögert zunächst, doch Mercedes kann sie umstimmen. Kurz bevor Santana unterzeichnen kann, stürmt Kurt herein und berichtet ihnen, dass Rachel in L.A. im Stau steckt und ihren Auftritt verpasst. Er schlägt vor, die Aufführung von "Funny Girl" zu verzögern, um ihr Zeit zu verschaffen, da sie ansonsten gefeuert wird und schlägt ein paar Ideen vor, die aber keinen Zuspruch finden. 'Auf den Hund gekommen' thumb|Take Me Home TonightKurt hat zunächst Schicht, wenn Maggie hereinkommt und ihn fragt, ob es seinem Chef etwas ausmachen würde, wenn sie mit einem Plakat für die Produktion von "Peter Pan" des Altersheims für pensionierte Darsteller wirbt. Kurt, der beeindruckt davon ist, mit welchen Mitteln die Dame seinen Boss davon überzeugen will, meint, dass er es einfach ohne Genehmigung aufhängt und die beiden kommen ins Gespräch. Später findet Rachels "Broadway Bitches"-Event im Diner statt, wo sie Hunden aus dem Tierheim ein neues Zuhause geben will. Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Maggie, Mercedes, Rachel, Sam und Santana performen mit der Belegschaft für die Gäste Take Me Home Tonight und vermitteln währenddessen die Hunde. 'Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt' thumb|left|Glitter in the AirRachel trifft sich mit Mary Halloran, der Drehbuchautorin ihrer Serie im Diner und erzählt ihr von ihren Problemen mit ihrem Skript. Mary versteht diese nicht wirklich und so versucht Rachel sie ihr mittels eines Songs zu verstehen zu geben. Mary ist von einer Musical-Performance nicht so begeistert, doch Rachel erklärt, dass das der beste Weg ist, ihr Wesen zu erfassen und zu verstehen, wie sie das Skript empfinden möchte. Sie singt daraufhin Glitter in the Air, was Mary zunächst angeekelt mit ansieht, bevor sie emotional betroffen ist und sichtlich gerührt, wenn Rachel den Song beendet. Sie erklärt ihr, dass sie glaubt, während der Performance Glück gespürt zu haben, was eine neue Erfahrung für sie ist und stimmt Rachels Idee zu, dass es vielleicht ein Meilenstein ist, eine Serie zu machen, in der sich die Leute nicht selbst hassen. Auch wenn sie nicht denkt, dass es gemacht wird, willigt sie ein, dass Skript neu zu schreiben, was Rachel freut. Sie umarmt sie begeistert, doch Mary schickt sie weg, damit sie "Schamessen" kann. Bekannte Mitarbeiter 0318.jpg| Gunther Manager vor Liebe, Liebe, Liebe|link=Gunther Scnet glee5x10 1179.jpg| Ronny Mitarbeiter vor Trio Glee5x02 0150.jpg| Dani Mitarbeiterin vor Tina in the Sky with Diamonds|link=Dani Ehemalige Mitarbeiter Glee5x04 1165.jpg| Kurt Hummel Mitarbeiter von Tina in the Sky with Diamonds bis vor Verlierer wie Ich|link=Kurt Hummel Glee5x02 0149.jpg| Santana Lopez Mitarbeiterin vor Liebe, Liebe, Liebe bis Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt|link=Santana Lopez Glee5x02 2098.jpg| Rachel Berry Mitarbeiterin von Liebe, Liebe, Liebe bis Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt|link=Rachel Berry Songs, die im Spotlight Diner performt wurden *'A Hard Day's Night', gesungen von Rachel und Santana (Liebe, Liebe, Liebe) *'Here Comes The Sun', gesungen von Dani und Santana (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *'Piano Man', gesungen von Blaine (Aufbruch) *'Gloria', gesungen von Elliott, Rachel und Santana (Trio) *'Take Me Home Tonight', gesungen von Absolventen (Auf den Hund gekommen) *'Glitter in the Air' von Rachel (Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt) Trivia *Das "Spotlight Diner" zeigt Parallelen zu der Serie "Friends" auf: **Der Geschäftsleiter des "Central Perk", dem Diner aus "Friends", heißt ebenfalls Gunther. **Rachel Green (nach der Rachel benannt wurde) arbeitete im Diner. **In New Directions hat Tina eine Traumsequenz, die eine Parodie auf "Friends" ist und größtenteils im Diner spielt. *Wenn die Mitarbeiter eine Pause machen, müssen sie "Unterbrechung" sagen, da sie ansonsten gefeuert werden. (A Katy or A GaGa) *Das Spotlight Diner ist nach dem Ellen's Stardust Diner in NYC gebaut. *Jedes Mal, wenn die Kunden applaudieren, kann man einen aufgenommenen Jubelsound hören. Kategorie:Orte